Yellow Roses
by chiea
Summary: “Yellow roses are beautiful, but what they express is entirely different from the scarlet ones. Those mean undying and eternal love.”A NejiSaku oneshot.. Prequel to The Talk


Authors Note:

Naruto does not belong to me. (But I'm working on Neji)wink wink

For those who want to kill me for not updating raison d' etre, honto ni gomen nasai! I lost inspiration and until it comes back, oh boy.. This one's a one shot so need not to worry for late updates! This is also my first Naruto story so don't be harsh ne? You might break my heart TT….Please don't forget to review ne?

"…."- spoken, they're in Italics too..

'….'-thoughts

In case you were wondering, this **has a sequel**. Ciao!

Yellow Roses

By: mikaelachiea

Once in a while, she would come to that place, a cliff seated atop the ocean separating fire country from mist. She would bring with her a bouquet of blood red roses that she would throw into the depths below after pondering in silence for a time.

It had been a routine, she would somehow sneak out of the village when her services in the hospital were not required and he will follow her secretly. At first, he convinced himself that he did so because of his teammate's last wish- that he would watch over her, protect her from the harshness of the world moreover from herself. But as the weeks turned into months, months into years, he cannot bring himself not to doubt his reasons at all. After all, a Hyuuga does not lie, much less deny anything. He had watched her dutifully, from that faithful day years ago his self proclaimed rival had succumbed into the cold arms of death at such an early age. He had taken the surgery after all, he had taken the risk and accepted the consequences that followed. For this, his respect for the man grew and silently swore that he would keep the promise, until the time came that she would be capable of protecting herself, of standing alone. He unconsciously placed his hand over his chest to grasp a dark green pendant.

She had blossomed into a lovely young woman, deserving of her name- cherry blossom. Time was kind to her, soft angelic features, gentle curves, wisdom beyond her years and the gift of healing. She was a late bloomer, once simply a little weak girl in his eyes, incapable of defending her team, much less herself. But after a wake up call in the form of a heart shattering incident, she had changed-drastically. She had requested from the Godaime that she take her as an apprentice. Much to his surprise, the Hokage relented. She had trained, for the people she loved and for herself. She had given so much to the people around her, he understood that she had done this to prove something to herself-that she was not weak, that she was not some damsel in distress. From that time, his view of her changed. She had turned into one of the most respected kunoichi, talented both in healing and in the art of fighting. But amidst her success, the same look in her eyes remained. For the past four years, her eyes were still drowned in sadness and longing. Part of him knew why, it was caused a painful memory etched in her heart, the last Uchiha. He had taken his vengeance, finished off his brother in a gruesome battle. Instead of returning to the village, he remained a mukenin, still held by the chains of thirst for power. He didn't know why she bothered with a guy like him. Someone so cold, unfeeling, so hell bent on revenge. Whose heart was drenched in hatred and pain, who knew nothing but his mission in life. Why the hell did she even care about that bastard? The answer eluded him but the reason for him looking after her did too so it balanced out in the end.

He rarely established or initiated contact for that matter, except when it was absolutely unavoidable and necessary, like in the missions they had together. She was the best medic-nin around, his ANBU platoon was one of the strongest, it was pretty much natural they were sent to mission together. Although he'd never admit it but she was the only medic-nin he'd ever let near him or heal him for that matter. Especially after that incident.

Rain was pouring as the heavens unleashed its anger on the world below. Their team had split up, the mission was a success, the scrolls were secure but the shinobi trailing them did not give up. The two of them were in the southern end of the enemy camp, while the others made haste to carry off the documents. They remained to hold off those in pursuit so they others can make a clean getaway.

"_Go. I can handle them by myself"_

They were standing together, back pressed towards another as they were surrounded by the enemy nin.

"_Don't be so sure Neji-san. I'm not a little girl you have to protect. I wouldn't have come this far if I was. Besides, you might need medical assistance. That's what I'm here for._

A streak of lightning flashed in the sky, lighting up her face which was filled with determination. With his Byakugan he saw everything, from the way her chest heaved, the way her eyes glimmered with resolve. Unknown to her, a ghost of a smile made its way on his lips.

"_Suit yourself harusame.."_

Harusame. Spring rain. It cleanses the world of all its impurities, a sign that new life will come back again, a sign of a new beginning. She was pure. She was life. She was hope.

They had fended them off, leaving the area with a few cuts and bruises. But the worst was yet to come. One of the senbon that hit him was dipped in poison, something that they noticed when they were two days away from konoha. They were still not reunited with their team. A cave was their refuge from the chaos of the elements outside. His body was burning with fever and the medic-nin couldn't quite forgive herself for not noticing the symptoms earlier.

"_Neji-san, whatever happens don't sleep."_

Her voice was filled with panic and concern, the poison wasn't something she can easily detoxify, the only thing she could do was keep him alive by infusing her own charka to him. There was no antidote. The cure was simply to wait for the symptoms to subside. That is, if the person can make it through.

"_We're near Konoha. Go. Report. I'll be fine."_

As much as he wanted his reply to sound calm, it sounded weak even to his own ears. He'd rather not let anyone see him in such a vulnerable state-anyone, especially her. He always believed he was strong. He had to be because that's what people expected and wanted from him. But now, he can even barely keep his eyes open.

"_Dammit I know you're stubborn and all but I am not leaving you here Neji, never! I will never leave a comrade behind, I won't let anyone die!"_

He couldn't see her face clearly but he felt that it must have radiated anger, worry and indignation. He wanted to sleep and rest but her warnings stayed fresh in his mind and he somehow drifted between consciousness and sleep. For the next 24 hours, she had infused her own chakra to him. After the first 13 hours, the symptoms, the fever, convulsions and chills finally abated. She felt tired, she hadn't slept at all, hadn't eaten and her chakra reserve was nearing zero. It would only be a matter of time before sleep conquers her but she would not yield, she won't stop until he's healed, it was a promise that she kept repeating to herself.

He woke up with the petal haired ANBU beside him, kneeling, checking his body for any more cuts. The dark circles around her eyes, the weak, almost undetectable chakra circulating in her body and the tired smile in her face told him everything. She had stayed. She had healed him.

"_You're okay now…"_

She gave a soft smile before collapsing into his chest. It was one of those moments that one would sit up and think. He was always cold to her and distant and yet, she stayed. She healed him. Probably in more ways than one.

After that he had avoided her, but continued to watch her from a distance. She never held his weakness above his head. She had seen him in his weakest state but her respect for him hadn't changed, the complete opposite of what he expected. The kunoichi still was a bit formal around him but something changed. Maybe it wasn't she who changed. Maybe it was him.

Today was somehow different, her long pink locks that she kept in a braid were left down, being blown in the playful wind. Her arms were wrapped around her usual bouquet of flowers. Upon closer examination, the roses that she had were somehow different. They were yellow.

The color triggered something in his memory, it was about 2 years ago. The annual Konoha festival was something the Godaime required the participation of each shinobi. For him it was a waste of time, an excuse for people to slack and to drink but he would never tell anyone that, if word got out, there will be hell to pay since the Godaime isn't exactly known to be quite accepting of criticisms. So he'd come because protocol required it and his Uncle himself told him to do so. His shy cousin had somehow suggested that he should come. Their relationship over the years improved, starting from the first chuunin exam he took. Somehow, his cousin hinted that everyone will attend, and added an offhand comment that a certain bubblegum haired shinobi would be there, as well as her annoying and incredibly loyal fanclub. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the plaza in his yukata. Sounds of laughter bounced everywhere, greetings of friends old and new were exchanged forging once again the strong feelings of camaraderie. True to what his cousin mentioned earlier, a head of shocking pink stood against the crowd surrounded by her annoying suitors. She was dressed in a pale yellow kimono, making her look like a lone flower in the crowd. Her soft hair was tied into a bun, some tendrils loose, swaying in the warm spring breeze. Her porcelain face was radiant and held a look of slight annoyance masked with a polite smile. Most of the people surrounding her he did not know. But there was no mistake in him thinking that he noticed unease on her lovely face. Well, who wouldn't be uneasy if one was surrounded by more than a dozen men all vying for your attention and on top of that, you don't have any feelings of like whatsoever for ANY of them. Something in him stirred and without wanting to, he found himself face to face with her, on the receiving end of countless glares from her envious fans. He gave them his famous Hyuga glare, some scampered away like little children and a few stubborn ones refused to go away.

"_Anou, Good evening Neji-san.." _

At the sound of her nervous but grateful voice, he turned his head towards her face again, his usually quick mind making up all the possible excuses for his sudden intrusion on her conversation with the men. Finally coming up with something that was actually plausible, he managed to find his voice, his face as stoic as ever.

"_Hinata-sama was looking for you. Follow me."_

Her emerald eyes showed confusion but hid it with warm smile. He started walking away towards the direction of the stalls. The girl gave a beaming smile at the men who asked her not to leave. She bowed apologetically and followed the coffee haired young man. At that moment, Neji has already activated the Byakugan in a search for his cousin.

"_She's not here Neji-san."_

He gave her a questioning look which she returned with a shy smile.

"_I spoke to her before you came. She and Naruto were going to Ichiraku They told me that they'll be back after a few hours."_

At this revelation, blood rushed to the head of one shocked prodigy. His face betrayed no emotions however and he managed to keep it expressionless. He racked his mind again to have a respectable response but she beat him to it.

"_I know you did that because you saw I was uncomfortable."_

'_Uncomfortable? More like being harassed.'_

But Neji being Neji, managed a very meaningful reply.

"_Hn."_

He felt blood rush to his cheeks and for that reason he kept looking away from her face. She swallowed thickly and continued speaking.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Neji-san and I'm sorry if I troubled you."_

He was going to tell her to think none of it or to not make such a big deal of nothing or another putdown comment but his thoughts were sent to hell in a picnic basket when he turned to look at her. She was beaming at him now, face full of heartfelt gratitude and happiness. No one in his life looked at him like that before-like he was some sort of a hero. His surprise didn't end there, she dug in her purse for something and small smile lit her face. She closed the distance between the two of them and took his hand in hers.

"_You're birthday is 2 weeks from now right? I don't think I'll be around here by then because I have a mission. So here, advanced happy birthday, Captain!"_

She placed a white gold necklace in his palm with a round shaped jade pendant.

"_I know you don't need luck but there's no harm in making sure ne?"_

She winked at him and before he found the gall to speak again, she turned on her heel and disappeared amongst the huge crowd of people.

When he finally registered what happened, he found himself alone, with the necklace in hand.

'_It was real?'_

From that point on, his confusion seemed to grow from bad to worse, from why he actually came up to her in the first place, why he actually bothered to go to the festival and why she bothered to get him a gift. It wasn't like they were the best of friends or anything. Something in him sparked, something very much akin to hope.

She stood there, looking at the crystal clear blue waters below. He thought that she would just stand there and think like she usually did but something different took place. The rays of the setting sun glimmered through her hair, making it look reddish, like the dying embers of a flame. Ever so slowly, her hand reached out into her pouch. Confusion then spread in Neji's face. She took out a sharp kunai with her hand. Alarm flooded his senses, he knew she was sad but to the point of ending her life wasn't something he expected. He swallowed thickly as he waited what it was really the kunoichi intended to do. Minutes passed by and he watched, his eyes never leaving her.

Her eyes glazed over the kunai as thoughts swarmed her mind.

"_I really didn't think it will go this far, that everything will end like this."_

A sad smile was on her face as the loneliness of her soul seemed to pour in the words she spoke. She grasped her locks which fluttered in her hair as her hand readied for the deadly stroke.

Adrenaline rushed in Neji's body as he sprinted towards the female. This was it, she was going to kill herself and heaven help him, he wasn't just going to watch. He was only a few steps from her when her hand moved and made contact.

She had cut her hair.

Time seemed to stop as Neji stared at her, whose back was still turned against him. Neither spoke, he knew by now that she knew he was there. He did not have the courage to speak and he resorted to simply not saying anything.

"_A long time ago, someone said that women with long hair were pretty."_

She still didn't face him and he made no move to do so. It was then he realized what she was trying to do, what she was trying to say,

"_It has served as my bind to him. But I..I can't stay like this.."_

She was staring at her lock of her hair. Everything was starting to make sense to him now. Her going to this place, the flowers the sadness, everything.

"_It's gotten tiring actually._ _The world won't change. There were some things meant to be and some were not. That's how things are. The best one could do is to look for those things that were made for you and cherish them.."_

It was then that tears started to fall from her eyes but she didn't stop them. She reached out for the bouquet of yellow roses she placed on top of a rock earlier. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her but there was something stopping him. She hasn't accomplished what she came here for and he would wait until it was over.

She used her long strands of hair to wrap around the stems of the flowers and walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"_Do you know what yellow roses mean? They look like a happy color ne.."_

She had stopped crying but her voice was soft, barely audible over the thunderous waves that crashed unto the shore beneath.

"_Yellow roses are beautiful, but what they want to express is entirely different from the scarlet ones. Those mean undying and eternal love."_

Unknown to him, a sigh escaped his lips, he knew that, since she started coming to this place, she always came with the crimson flowers, as an offering of love for a man long gone. But today, they were yellow. There was a weird fluttering feeling in his chest, one that was like what he felt when he gave her the necklace for a gift-hope.

"_Yellow roses mean farewell."_

The realization hit him like a bolt of lightning. His suspicions were correct. She was leaving a part of the past. She was letting him go.

She hugged the blossoms in her chest one last time before letting her hands rest at her sides. The bouquet fell into the azure waters beneath, engulfed by a large wave of water.

"_I'll never forget you. Sayonara…Soshite arigatou, Sasuke-kun."_

Her voice was soft but not tinged with sadness anymore, it was her new beginning, her awakening from her long dream. She had turned around to face the man she knew to have followed her for so long.

For the first time in her life she actually saw something, something that could be called an emotion on Neji's face. It was a soft look of pride, admiration and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. He took a step closer and a small smile, not a smirk or a simple baring of the teeth was on his face.

"_Yellow also means hope you know."_

Yellow is the color of light that illuminates the world during the day, the color that breaks out after a storm, the color that brings clarity, a sense of purpose.

She looked at him trying to decipher what it was that he meant. The jade necklace she gave him a few years ago shone in the last rays of the sun. As realization dawned she smiled at him and let herself collapse in his chest.

"_You're one bad stalker Hyuga."_

He smirked. He knew sooner or later she'll figure it out anyway. He let his hands join hers as they made the journey back to Konoha.

'_I'll always cherish you…Sakura.'_

FIN

Drabbles..

It was supposed to be a multi chapter story but with the time I have that ain't possible kiddos..

Yah, I know, not enough interaction between our pink haired friend and the lovable adorable, praiseworthy (I think you get the point), Neji!

And yes, yellow roses do mean goodbye.

Did you guys notice that I never said Sakura's name? Except for the last part? Hehe

Hope they aren't too OOC..

No, I have nothing against Sasuke..

But I do have something for Neji.. (nyahahaha!)

I wrote this because Neji kept on popping in my head..(for heaven's sake neji I have an anatomy test tomorrow!)

I like Sakura, she's a real nice girl and come on Sakura bashers, give her a chance! Yeah, she's annoying at first but once you get to know her story and once you've read the manga, especially the newer volumes, you'll like her!

And my liking Sakura-chan has nothing to do with an attribute that we share. Big foreheads rule!

Again, if you are interested, this **has a sequel, The Talk**. 

Translation:

Arigatou/Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you

)Harusame-spring rain (I really like this word

Kunoichi-female ninja

Sayonara-goodbye

Shinobi-ninja

Soshite- and

Did I miss anything?

Please tell me if there are typos or any grammatical errors..

Thank you very much for reading and please don't forget to review!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Maraming salamat po!


End file.
